This invention relates to a connector attachable to a case formed with an insertion hole.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP Y H07-53271 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 17, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector 900 attachable to a conductive case (case) 950 which is made of metal and formed with an insertion hole 952. The connector 900 comprises an inner conductor (contact) 910, an insulating member (holding member) 920 and an outer conductor (outer member) 930 made of metal. The outer conductor 930 has a flange 940. The flange 940 is formed with an annular projection (pressure contact portion) 942. When the connector 900 is attached to the conductive case 950, the inner conductor 910 is inserted into the insertion hole 952, and the flange 940 is fixed to the conductive case 950. At that time, the annular projection 942 is brought into contact with and pressed against the conductive case 950 so that the outer conductor 930 is brought into contact with the conductive case 950 with a high contact pressure. As a result, the outer conductor 930 is connected to the conductive case 950 with electrical stability.
The existing connector such as the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a heavy weight because the existing connector comprises the outer member which is made of metal and has the flange. Such existing connector, or its outer member, is required to be reduced in weight while the electrical connection between the outer member and the case is maintained to be stable.